Loneliness
by Moira Tsukimine
Summary: Este es mi primer trabajo en FF, por favor denle una oportunidad.  Porque todas las personas tenemos nuestros momentos de soledad... Drabbles que muestran una reflexión desde sus diferentes puntos de vista.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Este es mi primer intento de fic (aunque tal parece que hice fue un drabble :b).**

**Espero que me den una oportunidad y me regalen un review diciendo si les gustó, y otro review diciendo si no les gustó (críticas constructivas preferiblemente)… La idea no surgió a partir de este personaje, pero hay que hacerle mérito al protagonista así que, no siendo más, los dejo con la soledad de un rubio hiperactivo.**

Permanecía oculto en la sombra de uno de los edificios de Konoha mientras veía a algunos niños jugar con sus amigos y a otros de la mano de sus padres… Ese día se sentía extraño, cualquiera que hubiera visto al "ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente" estaría más que sorprendido porque no era habitual en él estar tan silencioso y meditabundo…

Hoy se cumplía un año más de su nacimiento y no podía evitar rememorar lo que había sido su vida… Siempre solo, despreciado por la gente; buscaba la atención de los demás y por eso hacía travesuras pero bien sabía que nada de eso llenaba su vacío corazón… ¡Cómo le habría gustado tener padres! ¡Qué bueno habría sido tener hermanos, o por lo menos amigos! Recordaba toda su infancia y sentía que su corazón se encogía dolorosamente porque, a pesar de siempre demostrar fortaleza y locura, el conocía perfectamente lo que era la _**soledad**_.

**Un review no te empobrece pero a mí me ayuda mucho, me regalarías uno?**


	2. Chapter 2

Como la gran mayoría de su vida (por no decir toda ella) caminaba con el ceño fruncido y el rostro contraído en una mueca de enfado… Esa era su máscara, aquella que le permitía transitar por el mundo sin inspirar lástima.

Probablemente, después de lo que pasó con su hermano y su clan, eso era lo que sentía la mayoría de personas hacia él, pero eso era inconcebible… El último sobreviviente de una familia tan poderosa sólo debía inspirar respeto y si para ello debía sacrificar sus sentimientos y su infancia bien valía la pena.

La venganza lo movía y los dioses lo ayudaban… Parecía que se habían esmerado en darle muchos dones: inteligencia, talento, belleza, una técnica ocular muy envidiada, un liderazgo abrumador y una popularidad inigualable pero quienes habían sido importante para él habían desaparecido de su vida; sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos, su _familia_, todo eso le había sido arrebatado a muy temprana edad dejándolo absolutamente solo y con un trauma difícil de superar…

A pesar de estar rodeado de personas (especialmente de chicas que darían lo que fuera por ser su pareja), su _**soledad**_ no tenía límites.

_Adivina adivinador, ¿quién es este solitario?_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aunque sé que nadie lee esto, de todos modos quise ofrecer disculpas por mi MUY larga ausencia. Sé que no es excusa pero estoy sin internet, sin musa y sin tiempo (aunque ello no implica que me haya olvidado de ustedes).**

-_Sonríe_- se repetía mentalmente, -_sigue sonriendo… No importa nada más, sólo sonríe_-

No estaba seguro de qué hacer, de cómo comportarse con esa gente tan emotiva. ¿Se supone que debería sentir algo? ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? Nada de lo que había leído en los libros, sus únicos compañeros en su interminable tiempo de mera herramienta, lo había preparado para una situación así.

Él siempre había sido consciente de su posición como arma, y para ese fin se había deshecho de esas cosas que las personas llamaban _sentimientos_; al fin y al cabo sólo eran estorbos para un ninja como él pero ahora un cúmulo de sensaciones lo invadían. ¿Sería _envidia_ lo que sentí al saber que sólo era un "reemplazo temporal" del traidor Uchiha? ¿O serían _celos_ lo que sentía al darse cuenta de que él, como persona, tampoco contaba para sus compañeros de equipo? Aun no estaba seguro de eso, lo único que realmente podía asegurar es que aquel sentimiento que opacaba a los demás y que, a pesar de haberlo acompañado desde siempre, había comenzado a tomar nombre propio en el instante en que se había unido al equipo siete, era una profunda _**soledad**_.


End file.
